


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] The Deal

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Hockey Player Kuroo, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Nurse Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo is in the hockey team and Tsukki is the team physician. You can't say there's nothing going on in that office when Kuroo's an enforcer of the team. If Kuroo wins, Tsukki kisses him. If Kuroo loses, he doesn’t. If Kuroo has a winning streak of 20, Tsukki pays the end of the deal. Well…Kuroo just reached that streak.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Week 2017 Prompt: Hockey

Tsukishima sighed when Kuroo came and sat on the recovery couch, his cheeks, mouth and hand bleeding. 

“Your uniform,” Tsukishima said with a little too much irritation and pulled a chair next to the couch. Tsukishima didn’t understand why Kuroo became the enforcer of the hockey team. Kuroo wasn’t particularly bad at playing; he’s highly skilled if anything.

“Concerned as always, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckled before he stripped off everything except for his compression jock and shirt. 

“Don’t you think you’ve been overdoing it recently?” Tsukishima asked when he sat down to wipe the blood from Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo grinned, his eyes locked to Tsukishima’s as his fingertips skated up Tsukishima’s thigh. “How so?” 

The cuts on Kuroo’s cheek from a few days ago were reopened and today there were cuts on the side of his mouth. Tsukishima’s eyebrow knitted and he flicked Kuroo’s hand away. “You’ve come to see me more than 20 times these past two weeks.”

“Of course,” Kuroo said, wincing in pain when Tsukishima pressed too hard against his bleeding knuckles. “Don’t tell me you forgot our deal?”

“What deal?” Tsukishima asked, but he knew exactly which deal Kuroo was talking about. 

“Hm…?” Kuroo hummed and leaned forward. Tsukishima glanced up to see Kuroo’s eyes locked on his lips. 

“…What?” 

Tsukishima watched Kuroo’s tongue slide across his upper lip before the words came out. “I won.”

“Good to hear…” Tsukishima responded nonchalantly, turning his attention to focus, maybe a little too much, on bandaging Kuroo’s knuckles up.

“Tell me about it,” Kuroo whispered through a soft chuckle before he laced his fingers with Tsukishima’s. “I’m exhilarated, Tsukki.” 

Exhilarated. The word echoed in Tsukishima’s mind. He wasn’t sure if he was on the same page. But, the hot breath against his lips melted any word of protest that had rushed to his mouth. All he could do was look at Kuroo and chew the inside of mouth to stop his tongue from wetting his lips in nervousness, to somehow satiate the taste buds that were now aching with anticipation. Kuroo’s irises were brown, but sometimes, they looked more gold with a honey-like gleam. And they would stir up Tsukishima’s insides. His heart would claw at his chest to reach for the gold, and his throat would dry up in hopes of drinking the honey. Maybe he was exhilarated.

Kuroo’s tongue was the first point of contact. His tongue that eased magic into Tsukishima’s mouth explored aimlessly, wrestled endlessly, and unraveled Tsukishima senseless. 

“Ku-roo,” Tsukishima gasped, trying not to completely fall under the spell of this goon that had been making out with him for the past few weeks.

“Hm…” Kuroo hummed noncommittally, his eyes still closed as he swirled his tongue in Tsukishima’s mouth, pulling them closer as he undid the knot of Tsukishima’s tie and slipped it from beneath his shirt collar with his free hand. Instinctively, Tsukishima responded, his tongue following where Kuroo’s lead. Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself when Kuroo’s kisses were so sensual, so perfect.

“Someone’ll come…” 

“No one will…” Kuroo grinned against Tsukishima’s lips. 

It was true. No one would be coming. With so many fights this past week alone, the coach had instructed that he was to rest and cool off. The coach didn’t seem so upset with it though. Now that Tsukishima thought about it, he and Kuroo were never once bothered these past few weeks that Kuroo became the enforcer.

“Is the door locked?” Tsukishima asked, trying to pull away from the kiss to look but Kuroo cupped his neck and kissed him deeper. 

“Course,” Kuroo said, pulling Tsukishima to straddle him as they kissed on the couch, his hands gliding up Tsukishima’s back.

Tsukishima didn’t quite believe the goon would actually go so far as to pick so many fights just for the winning streak deal. Tsukishima actually just started working as a sports physician with the team about three months ago. In the first month he worked, Kuroo was playing center and had only visited Tsukishima once when he pulled his calf muscle. He didn’t see Kuroo again until the beginning of this month, when Kuroo got into a personal fight with the other team.

Maybe that was where it all started. Tsukishima kissed Kuroo’s injured cheek out of habit when he saw how depressed he was. Kuroo had laughed and said that if Tsukishima was trying to cheer him up, that wasn’t the way to do it. The next thing Tsukishima knew, Kuroo had kissed him.

After that first kiss, Kuroo became the enforcer, and Tsukishima became his support. For every loss, Tsukishima would kiss his cheeks. For every win, Kuroo would kiss Tsukishima in celebration. And then two weeks ago, Kuroo had a groin pull. Compression and elevation were the two things on Tsukishima’s mind as he stripped Kuroo to relieve the pain. Tsukishima’s hands were in places they generally weren’t in, touching places they generally didn’t touch. And the goon, despite the pain he was in, still had his humor and his sex drive and was a little too turned on by the treatment. He proposed that if he got a winning streak of 20, he wanted Tsukishima to give him a head. 

Tsukishima’s never gone down on anyone, so he had gone home and looked up on how it was done. Not that he was looking forward to it or anything, he was just curious. Afterwards, everything he ate reminded him of it and before he realized it, his mind would repeat the instructions he read, and his tongue would enact it, licking, sucking, and swirling.

“Mm…” Kuroo hummed and moved his hands to hold Tsukishima’s cheeks. “What are you thinking about?” He whispered between breaths. “Your kisses just got so passionate…”

“How we need…to stop,” Tsukishima huffed as he drew back.

“Oh, you want to do it already?” Kuroo teased, a gleam of mischief in his eyes before he pecked Tsukishima’s lips again. 

“Maybe,” Tsukishima answered without thinking through his words.

“Ready whenever you are, Tsukki,” Kuroo whispered into Tsukishima’s mouth as he guided Tsukishima’s hand to his erection. 

Tsukishima’s body jolted in surprise at the heat that pulsed through Kuroo’s jock against his hand. He glanced at Kuroo, whose head was tipped back and hands fisted on each side.

But Tsukishima had only touched the skin before Kuroo groaned and stopped him. 

“I change my mind. Just hands for today, please…” Kuroo huffed. “If you give me a head, it might be too much for me. I’m not sure I’ll go back out there tonight.”

“You’re a goon, but you’re wimping out?” Tsukishima goaded.

“Is that a challenge, gorgeous?” Kuroo rasped. He wrapped Tsukishima’s hands around his erection and rocked against him. “I wasn’t just talking about myself.”

“I’m not taking a rain check, just so you know.” 

“It won’t be a full day if you go home with me tonight.”

“I’m not falling for that trap.”

There was a sudden knock at the door.

“Tsukishima, are you in there? One of the players just sprained his ankle.” 

Kuroo pecked Tsukishima’s lips and winked at him. “Maybe you don’t have a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this one last week, and let me tell you, I had the hardest time figuring out what the hell I was going to write for it. I chose the prompt because I was like, I want to see Kuroo in a hockey outfit. But, guess what? I can't draw! And so then, I started panicking bc I am not about to study the whole sports for a fanfic in a week. What would it include anyways? And then I ravaged my brain to the hockey game I went to two years ago and it hit me. Players can fight in the game. Well, Tsukki, you just became the physician for this good.
> 
> The end. Now, to write the other prompts today.
> 
> Honestly, I might continue this one day....one day...I think.


End file.
